


豆眼|佳期

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 13





	豆眼|佳期

Warning：AU，私设严重，车含强制失禁，有轻微路人眼要素。

下午五点，他喘平最后一口气，有出无进的肺叶终于松懈，全身骨头装了拆拆了装，坐起来伸手摸了把腿根，那儿的丝袜被扯出一个嚣张的大洞。不能穿了，金秦禹想，于是利索地扒到脚踝，卷起打了结的避孕套扔进垃圾桶。  
今天的是位好客人，教授，庆熙大学教音乐的，抽宝亨雪茄烟，舍得做前戏给钱也大方。金秦禹心情不错，高潮演技逼真，口交是附赠，叫床分了三档颇具职业精神。洗完澡出来教授正倚着床头听学生发到手机上的作业，一首意大利语咏叹调，他欣赏不来，但还是附和一句唱得真好听。  
教授锁了屏把手机扔到旁边，表示一般，没你叫得好听。  
金秦禹心安理得接受赞美，想了想问，“教授，你们学校收学说唱的学生吗？”  
教授抬眼看他，神情微妙地摇了摇头。金秦禹自觉问了个傻问题，他没怎么读过书，对这些事情一概不知，但深谙待客之道，明白说错话时要赔笑，他笑起来不蠢，况且没人讨厌看美人笑的。  
果然，教授表示下回还来，不菲的小费塞进上衣口袋，隔着一层布料剐蹭红肿的乳头，金钱与性爱，两桩美事。

三月的夜风春意阑阑，拂过脸颊柔软温暖，让人想到毛皮、绸缎、红丝绒，缀着奶油花边，香气扑鼻，金秦禹一口吞下，吮吮指尖，干净的那只手刷着ins，几张照片被他翻来覆去的看。  
“还是他？”被叫做J的小朋友也凑过来，他们俩差了三岁，前后脚入行，一块在清凉里588饱受欺压又在龙山重见天日，有着深厚的革命友谊。  
金秦禹点点头，点开一个视频，“你看，他昨天晚上去弘大了，在街上表演，有好多人看呢。”  
J不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，抢走金秦禹最后一块蛋糕，开口就直奔重点。  
“他下面大吗？”  
“还可以。”  
“还可以就是不大。”  
金秦禹有点生气，立刻反驳：“不是！就是刚好，不用再大了！”  
“你是第一天被人干吗？”蛋糕被急着争辩的嘴囫囵咽下，“尺寸超乎想象才能满足期待，上翘三十七度，从正面操，完美。”  
“他很年轻，懂吗？你有多久没接过年轻人了？”  
“年轻人不懂技巧，还穷，我不稀罕接。”  
金秦禹打嘴仗从来没赢过，只能赌气地把黏着糖霜的包装纸拍在J脸上。  
“反正我爽了，下次他再来睡我，我不收他钱。”

那天睡觉前，J刻薄预言金秦禹已经完蛋了，谁都知道但凡靠卖身赚嫖资的，愿意免费给人上就等于堵死了最后一条财路。金秦禹沉默不语，在被窝里对着发光的小屏幕倾注感情，这种无可救药的状态自上周出现征兆，可以追根溯源到星期四光顾店里的一群小混蛋身上。

星期四通常是店里生意最不好的时候，时间临近周末，大部分人工作堆积，打算忍到周五再去花天酒地。金秦禹以往都把周四定为休息日，窝在出租房里补没看完的电视剧，叫披萨外卖，穿朴素的纯棉四角裤慰劳自己辛苦一周的小屁股。  
但上个星期四有些例外，天刚擦黑，一楼酒吧突然涌进一大批年轻人，应该是给谁过生日，各个嗓门大，十几个愣是闹出一场演唱会的动静。金秦禹原本不愿意接小屁孩，他们下手没轻重，喜欢问东问西，还有的搞不清自己性取向，稀里糊涂上了床看见他下面那根东西又临阵脱逃。  
但是没办法，喝到半醉助兴节目必须上场，金秦禹套了件红皮衣，不情不愿地赶到吧台想挑个好下手的，J和金主出去过夜了，他单枪匹马有点孤单，速战速决继续刷剧的心情就更加迫切。

店里的DJ台原本就是摆设，一套玛田音响只用来放过时两年的流行歌，这时不知道谁把话筒接到了总控上，一声刺耳的嗡鸣，紧接着有人吆喝：“宋旻浩，来一首吧！”  
人群中爆发一阵此起彼伏的叫好，夹杂几个响亮的流氓哨，被起哄的主角身高显眼，戴着棒球帽不好意思地挠头，被两三双手推到灯下，活像在家庭聚会上被逼迫展示才艺的倒霉蛋。

“什么啊，就这样来吗？”他伸手又整理了下帽子，灯光一闪，露出侧面一片浅金色的发茬。  
被称作宋旻浩的男孩到电脑前找伴奏，紧接着金秦禹特别讨厌的那种重节拍就从音响里传出，一下一下锤得他头疼。他顿时没了看热闹的心情，准备去后厨待一会，但是那男孩就在这种攻击性强烈的节奏里拿起了话筒。

“짧은 투블럭 헤어컷(头发剪短,理成中分) 주황빛 탈색 위에 헤드폰(漂成黄色的头发带着耳机) 검은 피부가 매력적(黝黑皮肤魅力十足)Anybody know 매일 생산적(他们知道我每天都在产出)”

什么啊，这么幼稚的歌词。金秦禹腹诽，不过好像年轻人里挺流行这种音乐的，叫什么来着，说唱吗？  
他又有点好奇了，于是拎着一瓶科罗娜倚着吧台转身，红外套里的黑色上衣有点透明，下面是同色紧身裤，衬得腰细腿长，已经有几个人把眼神往他这边撇过来，然后和同伴交换屡见不鲜的耳语。

“난 인지도 인기도 다 필요 없지(我无需认知度也无需人气) 오직 내 자신을 믿고 신을 믿어(只相信自己和天上的神灵) 입을 닫고 고개 숙여(把嘴闭上 头低下去) 조회시간 마냥 내 앞에선 묵념(就像早会时间一样在我面前晨祈)”

哦，主角也把目光转过来了。金秦禹坐的位置有束白色顶灯，他特意挑选角度，可以使沙金发尾泛出光亮，如同沐浴神圣恩典，看起来漂亮得不似凡人。晨祈哪还用对着耶稣，他就是解救众生于苦难的玛利亚。另一个经验之谈，如果要钓老教授，他不做表情，只需睁着眼睛，尽可能的懵懂无知。换成年轻一点的，就要勾勾嘴角，告诉他你也注意到他了，就能获得山呼海啸般的回应。

所以金秦禹此时对着刚刚结束才艺展示的男孩微笑了一下。一种肯定，大意是你唱得还不赖嘛，但弧度微妙，解释成客气也有理有据。  
宋旻浩眼神很快移开，做贼心虚的表现。他和欢呼的朋友们击掌，下台时魂不守舍，小小绊了一跤，没人注意，但金秦禹注意到了，他的小伎俩成功了。

这场捕猎自此起失去控制，小鬼难缠，小鬼当中的鬼头自然是难缠中的难缠。宋旻浩在朋友们之间颇受欢迎，现在看来这场party也是为他所办，蛋糕搬过来了，数字蜡烛写着十七。十七岁，好年纪，金秦禹十七岁的时候已经辍学六年，被摁在公共厕所给一身汗臭的男人吸屌，而宋旻浩的十七岁看起来干净体面，闪闪发光，一般情况下他这种人不会来这个地方。他是好奇还是无知，金秦禹猜测，也有可能被哪个狐朋狗友坑骗了，以为这儿是什么能把到性感姐姐的正经夜场。

总之他们在二十分钟后搞上了，宋旻浩回到人群里就不断向金秦禹这边张望，但金秦禹彻底不看他，等着那群坏心眼的哥们把宋旻浩灌得头重脚轻，在他从卫生间放水回来的路上直接拦下。

“他是第一次。”金秦禹事后有点兴奋地对J说。  
“天，那小子肯定爽翻了。你给他口了？”J没碰过处男，一听就眼睛发亮。  
金秦禹点头，“然后我们去了burner，开了一间房，他告诉我他正读高三，现在还在一家娱乐公司做练习生，他想出道，但是他家人想让他念大学。”  
“你们就纯聊天？”J匪夷所思。  
“我是想做的，他下面很干净，形状也很好，但是我不想吓到他。他可能有点紧张，我给他口完就什么都给我说了，我原本以为他是那种很酷的小孩，没想到他还会害羞。对了，他的声音也好听，低低的，是我喜欢的那种。”

出租房的阳台铺了几个软垫，可以把腿伸出栅栏坐在地上。月亮低垂，离人无限的近，远处万家灯火，J眼见金秦禹脸上浮出一种他看不惯的柔情，怒其不争地摇摇头。  
“这种最麻烦了，你怎么挑了个这样的？”  
“不知道，当时我们俩就在床边这样坐着，他给我讲这些的时候我有种感觉，我觉得，如果我给他讲我的事，他也能理解我……然后给多少钱做不做什么的也就无所谓了。”  
J听了眼前发晕，“你好单纯啊，像那种第一次进牛郎店的纯情少女。”  
“他说不定就喜欢我这样的。”金秦禹格外无所谓J怎么说他，他的树现在开花了，鲜樱簇簇，灿若云霞，所以那些细枝末节统统变得不重要。

“那他什么时候来上你？”J接着追问。  
“明天。”金秦禹冲J眨眨眼，想到这个他心尖甜蜜到软烂，立刻站起来回房养精蓄锐去了。

第二天宋旻浩来到burner的时候金秦禹已经乖巧洗干净等在房间里。  
“我不知道你喜欢什么，就穿了自己平时穿的衣服。”金秦禹准备工作充分，没见到宋旻浩的十几个小时里把他的社交网络动态翻了个遍，他每条都点了喜欢，不过宋旻浩粉丝不少，倒也不显眼。如今真人再次出现，金秦禹有种圆梦的错觉，只会笑，和那天吧台旁费尽心机的微笑不一样，这次是毫无保留的那种。  
宋旻浩也笑了，说你这样就很漂亮。他的男孩显然有些不好意思，简单几个音节都差点口吃，唱歌时流畅的舌头不知道藏到什么地方了，窘迫得耳根发红，只好闭上嘴。

金秦禹拉着他走到床边坐下来，“你想先聊会天，还是我们直接开始？”  
宋旻浩连房间里的陈设都没看清，说实话他甚至也不敢看金秦禹，一天不见，金秦禹倒是把他从初中到现在的照片都看尽了，可他对金秦禹还只停留在一个幻梦般的印象。

“我那个……还没有……”他持续语无伦次，金秦禹无限宽容，热腾腾的兴奋翻涌在他的脑海，他看宋旻浩什么样都喜欢的不得了。  
“你想先洗个澡吗？我可以帮你。”  
虽然二十分钟前刚从浴室出来，但金秦禹不介意再和宋旻浩进去一次。

洗澡时进行第一次并不是什么好选择，后穴灌进热水会发胀，自己不爽就很难让对方爽起来。金秦禹只打算和宋旻浩在这里来场缠绵的前戏，让他彻底放松，然后滚到床上把从未被人使用过的年轻肉棒据为己有，再回馈他一场永生难忘的破处体验。

但在洗手台上就搞在一起实属出乎他的意料。金秦禹只是问了一句，想帮我脱衣服吗？宋旻浩就一把抱住他，把头埋进他的颈窝里急促的吸气。  
金秦禹穿着一件白色针织衫，肩膀那里毛茸茸的，露着锁骨线条，暖和又勾人，宋旻浩很上瘾地去闻，过短的头发把金秦禹扎得发痒。啊，金秦禹抱着他的脑袋想，这可太好了，他的小公狗，伸着舌头扑过来呼哧呼哧舔他的脸，勃起的速度超乎想象，他马上就要被操了，宋旻浩一鼓作气扒掉他软绵绵的小短裤，里面光溜溜的，什么也没有穿。金秦禹很大方地分开两腿把私处露给他看，那里和他整个人一样洁净漂亮。宋旻浩简直要喘不上气了，在酒吧第一次看到金秦禹就是这种感觉，爱神降世，他移不开眼，肉欲横生，他难以呼吸。

“要亲一下吗？”金秦禹问他，眼尾黏着一点潮湿的发丝，枝叶蔓蔓，蔷薇其间绽放。

他可从来没有过亲男人下面的想法，宋旻浩中了蛊，金秦禹怎么连这里都好看，后面那个紧紧闭合的小洞是他一会要插进去的地方吗，有可能插的进去吗，他无用地担心了许多，上帝作证，他出了汗，血液里的高热烧断理智的棉线。  
就亲一下，他不反感，金秦禹全身都好闻，股缝也不例外，他都快溺死在他的味道里了，亲一下又怎么样，可是亲一下就一发不可收拾了，他被爱神的腿根夹住，不由得又吻又舔，金秦禹进气多出气少，呻吟带着颤音，宋旻浩埋首榨取石榴汁，只觉得他叫得美妙异常。

这场前戏比他期待的要满意太多，金秦禹差点被宋旻浩舔射，背靠着镜子双腿打颤时，他的男孩小心地问可以了吗？  
这句话是对着他屁股说的，也不知道在征取谁的同意。金秦禹没力气回答，点了点头，宋旻浩掏出阴茎对准天堂的入口，昂首突进。

这太好了，一瞬间穴道吸吮前端将他紧紧包裹起来，感叹词丧失意义，这比什么都好，比freestyle时想出一句完美的punchline要好，比连续赢下十局电脑游戏要好，比生日老妈给的巨额零花钱要好。他抱着金秦禹的腿向里撞，感受到湿润闭窒的肠肉被自己寸寸碾平，他爽到头皮发麻，每一次抽动都带有高潮的前兆。  
他们明明就在镜子前，但谁也没空往里看，金秦禹目之所及一片明亮的金色，是宋旻浩的发顶。他人在他身上用力，那么任劳任怨地和他做爱，他感到胸前有点温凉的液体，后面也好像流了很多水，他已经很久没有被干到脱精潮吹了，宋旻浩第一次就能让他这么兴奋，他觉得自己就要被他送回云端。

宋旻浩的耐力对于一个处男来说已经很不可思议，他愣是忍到金秦禹先高潮了一次才按着他的腰凶狠抽插起来。这是他的初夜，他来掌控理所应当。金秦禹被狂风骤雨摧折一番，帮助他的男孩完成了人生第一次体内射精，整个人里酥外软，下面还含着他的阴茎恋恋不舍。

他们很快就有了第二次，换了两种体位，金秦禹有了余裕就开始逗他，管他叫小狗，小狗你用力呀，小狗你亲亲我。索性他的宠物一一照做，咬牙切齿地问他我是狗那你是什么。金秦禹笑起来揉他的头发，你以为呢，我当然是你的主人呀。

两场做完简直像打了一架，金秦禹和宋旻浩都摊在床上累的不行。金秦禹捂着肚子说有点饿了，宋旻浩摸到手机要叫外卖，金秦禹说不用，他翻身起来从衣柜里端出一盒披萨。  
“有点凉了，是我中午从家里带的，你来之前收起来了。”

性爱对体力的消耗堪比长跑，冷食不影响两个饥肠辘辘的人把它当做美餐，宋旻浩吃到最后一块时突然停下来，从外套口袋翻出一个小本子，用笔潦草地写了几个字。

“怎么了？”金秦禹好奇地问。  
“想到了一个很好的rhyme，得记下来。”  
男孩好像因为自己说了英文单词，有点尴尬，“就是歌词要押的韵。”他立刻解释了一下，金秦禹高兴地点头，表示明白。  
“怎么不记在手机上？”  
宋旻浩这回有点脸红，“有一个很有名的说唱歌手，是我的偶像……他以前用这种本子写歌词，我就是学他。”

他们吃完披萨又腻在一起玩了一会，两个人都累了，无非是无伤大雅的亲吻和抚摸。宋旻浩又讲了一些自己的事，还是关于他和父母之间的矛盾，他爸妈总想让他继续读书，但是他的全部兴趣都在唱歌上。  
金秦禹静静听，也不回应，他只是看着他，他的眼睛很能安慰人。宋旻浩说得多了以后又有点害羞，问金秦禹有没有什么烦恼，但金秦禹的烦恼无非是房租，水电，哪个客人打他屁股给打肿了，J又趁自己不注意扔了件他的灰色卫衣，全是很无关紧要的小事，没哪一件值得拿来说的。

“年前的时候本来想搬家，搬到游乐场那边，便宜一点。本来挺想去的，我没到游乐场玩过，如果住在旁边可能更容易去看看，但是太远了，也就算了。”金秦禹诉苦也诉得轻飘飘。  
宋旻浩点点头，“如果我不读大学，我也不想用家里的钱了，我会在外面自己找房子住。”  
金秦禹兴致勃勃地告诉他自己有一个熟客是搞房屋中介的，宋旻浩需要的话可以介绍给他认识。可是他的小狗抿着嘴没吭声，金秦禹察觉他有点不高兴，于是翻个身趴在他的胸前。

我的小狗怎么了？他用漂亮的眼睛对他说话。  
宋旻浩沉默再三，闷闷地开口：“……你有没有想过做点别的？”  
“做点别的？”  
“……就是，换个工作。”  
“哦……”

金秦禹刚入行的时候睡过的男人十个里面有八个都劝他从良，因为他美得干净，又乖巧听话，总让他们生出一股救人风尘的正义感。但是时间长了，金秦禹辗转几个地方都没放弃自己的职业理想，索性新客熟客对他评价一致甚高，久而久之也没有这样劝他的人了。

但宋旻浩不知道，他只想着自己把初夜都给了这个人，再拎得清楚金秦禹是什么身份也不免对他起了一点点私心，就算他是只小狗，他的主人就不能只喂他一个吗？  
但金秦禹冷冷淡淡哦了一声，他就有点委屈了，两个人一时谁都没有再说话，房间随着天光黯淡开始变冷起来，过了好一会金秦禹才慢悠悠地开口，声音齑粉般散入空中。  
“可是除了这个我也没什么好做的呀，我都已经选择做这个了……”

宋旻浩吸吸鼻子，很轻地说我知道，然后又很轻地说对不起。

分开时金秦禹把他送到burner楼下，这是谁都没有过的特殊待遇。宋旻浩让他回去记得看一下床头柜，金秦禹不太明白，回到房间才发现，原来他自己没提钱的事情，宋旻浩却已经趁他不注意悄悄把钱放在那里了。

他拿着几张面值不小的钞票叹了口气，心里酸甜参半。他不想收他钱的，甚至他还告诉了宋旻浩自己的住址，可是他的小狗野性未褪，讨人喜欢又有点别扭，非得咬他一口让他疼一疼才可以。

三周之后，金秦禹出租屋的阳台出现了一只黑枕黄鹂，这种喜爱温暖的鸟随着春天扶摇而来，金秦禹收衣服的时候看到宋旻浩正站在楼下往上挥手，他兴冲冲地跑下去，问他怎么来了。宋旻浩说有时间吗，我带你去游乐场。

第一次做完之后他们又见了两次面，都是周四，周四都快成宋旻浩的专属时间了。burner的房间里二人尽情胡闹，互相抵缠拥抱，高潮射精到精疲力尽。金秦禹头一次在周五给自己放了假，就是为了恢复在宋旻浩那儿被插肿的屁股。  
而今天才星期三，宋旻浩提前找他了，一起往地铁站走的时候金秦禹还不确定地问：“真的不做吗？”  
宋旻浩笑得无奈，“你真当我是小狗啊，就是想带你出去玩，票都买好了。”

工作日的游乐场没多少人，多云天气，太阳时有时无，金秦禹脚步轻快，紫色背包一走一颠，宋旻浩在没人注意的时候去拉他的手，他回握，两个人都心跳加快，出汗前又默契松开。  
男孩们在一起，不用顾虑项目的刺激程度与难走的高跟鞋，大摆锤接过山车，突转直下的激流里他们肆无忌惮地大叫，跳楼机到顶点时躲着工作人员的眼睛接吻，一个又一个，紧张里带着甜蜜，然后发丝飞起身体失重，解开安全带的瞬间对视着笑出声。

宋旻浩没想到金秦禹是玩游戏的一把好手，气球射击百发百中，赢回的玩偶公仔一股脑塞进自己怀里。男孩手中抱着大熊，和他坐在长椅上吃东西，冰淇淋配吉事果，口感发腻，但足够用来调情。金秦禹把棒形点心插进甜品，蘸满白色霜状奶油。“呀，糟了，全部出来了！”不知道谁更幼稚，他送到他嘴里，两人抢同一口吃，宋旻浩配合他大惊小怪，软硬兼施惩罚对方舔干净。

下午四点的时候天开始落小雨，并且显而易见有变大的趋势，金秦禹说赶紧走吧，两个人都没带伞，谁也不去提议买一把，只是一路狂奔出园区，在便利店的棚顶下弯腰喘气。

“玩的好吗？”他的男孩拍拍他的背，金秦禹给了他一个难以忘怀的第一次，他也希望自己能给他留下什么美妙的回忆。  
“非常好！”金秦禹兴奋地看着他，不像在说谎。“我现在想做爱了！”他抱着他的脖子，目光灼灼，“和你！”

达摩克利斯之剑顷刻坠下，身体的伪装四分五裂，两个人搂抱着跌进旅馆的床上，湿柴火扔进干草垛，蓝的焰心灰的烟雾，谁都气喘吁吁，谁都又饿又馋，脱衣服像战争前哨，三次大战在吻后打响。

房间里明暗斑驳，金秦禹解宋旻浩的牛仔裤，动作格外流畅，拉链没扫兴的卡在一半，连带里面内裤顶起来的形状都很争气，宋旻浩被金秦禹的一双手揉搓着，硬得惊心动魄，他也勇敢握紧他的腰，这下倒好，两个人下腹相抵，两根竖起来的肉棍碰在一起，彼此摩擦一下，又滑又热，是他从来没有过的感觉。  
“你喜欢这个？”金秦禹一只手尽力包住两根阴茎一起上下撸动，他明知故问，拇指绕着冠状沟前的小孔打转，宋旻浩闷哼，不服输地去咬他的耳朵，殃及鼻尖、眼皮、睫毛、头发，哪里都诱人，哪里都不够，宋旻浩把金秦禹整个放在齿间慢慢磨，磨软了再整个吞下，完全是小狗脾气，小男孩的做派。

裤子上衣掉了一地，他们终于全身赤裸地吻起来，肉贴着肉的感觉实在太好，高温在皮肤表层流蹿，他们两个的肤色差也那么刺激，金秦禹骨架更小，嵌在宋旻浩怀里恰如其分，好像天生就该抱得这么紧。

“旻浩……旻浩……”两个单音被金秦禹含在嘴里吐出来，全世界最温柔的二手烟，无形地钻进他的肺叶，他离不开这个了，他的手臂如果坚不可摧那该多好，这样就永远圈住他围好他，谁也不许看，那些嫖过他和想嫖他的人统统被自己打趴下。  
宋旻浩把金秦禹爱怜地放倒，枕头上，他的头发摊开如金色的花瓣。金色，那得来自埃忒尔的宫殿，阿波罗的衣摆。怪不得今天天阴，原来金秦禹就是他的太阳。宋旻浩意乱神迷，对着太阳俯首帖耳，脸埋在他暖融融的下腹，那里是万事万物的起源，其中埋着桃花的树种，宝藏的钥匙，还有救他于水火的妙药神丹。

他张口，用嘴把金秦禹整根包住，舌尖舔吮发出淫靡水声。宋旻浩从未这么干过，金秦禹也从未被人这么干过。他慌张起来，想躲，但宋旻浩一心要为他做这件事了，他根本躲不过，快感来得忍都忍不住，这不得了，一种熟悉的战栗突然出现，金秦禹连忙去推他的脑袋。  
“不行！宋旻浩！先停下！”他着了急，但宋旻浩偏更执拗。  
“我想上厕所，真的！”  
话音落，他仍不松口。  
完全疯了，任凭金秦禹怎么拍他的脸，那根东西就是被一个湿热的口腔密不透风地裹起。硬得发疼的前端抵住喉口，一场角力，宋旻浩不好受，也不让金秦禹撤退。他敏感的太阳，可怜得腿根都发抖，甚至吓出了哭腔。  
“求你了，真的不行！我快要尿出来了！”  
腹内鼓胀，潮汐下行，呜呜咽咽，牙关紧咬。谁能抵抗得了这个，这是本能。  
宋旻浩知道那一刻即将来临，在最后关头虔诚后退，用手攥紧他的天堂之门。新世界终于洞开，金色的喷泉源源不断，浇灌它一头一脸。日夜再造，秩序灭绝，一切发了疯的死亡又重生。他闭上眼，迎接他的圣水，他的乳汁，他脆弱又美丽的神灵最好的恩赐，他的第二次洗礼。

金秦禹捂着脸大哭，出声的那种，他羞耻到无以复加，宋旻浩哄着他抱他去浴室。热水降下来，宋旻浩搂他在怀里，我不是你的小狗吗？他这样问，这有什么，我什么都想为你做，我什么都可以为你做。金秦禹打他，狠狠捶在胸口，他感受到沉甸甸的幸福，攥回他的拳头亲在手背。  
“你看！你都嫌弃我了，不肯亲我的嘴。”  
这会儿还非要抬一下杠，不讲理的程度人间难寻，但宋旻浩偏偏吃这一套，殷殷勤勤去吻他湿润的唇瓣。金秦禹真好看，他捧着他的脸看，越看越喜欢，喜欢是吻不够的，得身体力行，用更大更长的东西填满，两个人距离为负，把彼此都挤缠出汁液，才算不辜负这张漂亮的脸。

等他们都擦干净理明白躺在一起时，已经入夜了。这会儿又是晚餐时间，但是两个人头枕肩肩靠头，谁也不愿意离开谁。金秦禹懒洋洋地拨了中餐店的号码，叫了海鲜面炒杂菜肉丸子，宋旻浩打开电视，他们看着综艺节目傻乎乎地笑了一会，金秦禹突然问：“我以后能在电视上看到你吗？”

宋旻浩愣了一下，含糊不清地说可能吧。  
“真的？”金秦禹显然很激动，“你会上电视吗？在电视上唱歌？”  
“我是想啦……但我现在只是练习生而已，就算能上电视也只是站在很后面给前辈伴舞之类的。”  
金秦禹很宽慰地拍拍他的肩膀，“没关系，我特别喜欢看电视，只要你上了电视我就一定能看到你！”

他语气轻快，但宋旻浩又惆怅起来，他拉住金秦禹一只手，玩他的每一根指头，把自己的五指插空放进去，和他相扣。  
说来奇怪，迄今为止他们从来没说过喜欢，即使那种同名的情感在他心头来来回回萦绕千遍，他欢愉又焦灼地用尽全身去表达，但也没落实在那两个简单的音节。

宋旻浩知道，喜欢这东西，不说出来就全是枉然。他不敢冒险尝试，金秦禹是否和他抱着一样的忐忑，在彼此相对时灵魂也雀跃，他不确定，因此昼夜难安。

说到底，他可以在沙滩上写情诗，比喻有趣韵脚完整，反正rapper最擅长这个，但一阵大风刮来又怎么办。他可以赤裸裸地跳入海中，在金秦禹面前撬开牡蛎，用“珍珠”和“透明”这样的词语来作形容，但要是他看不上又如何收场。  
金秦禹，狡猾又率真，他看上自己什么，一根生殖器？他不缺这个。还是只是单纯养了一只大部分时间都很听话的狗。那如果他汪汪地叫两声，他会不会可怜他？

那天他们没留在旅馆过夜，因为J打来电话说厕所漏水了，金秦禹再不回来家里会淹一半。宋旻浩想跟过去帮忙，被金秦禹拒绝，他笑着和他吻别，说今天已经足够了，他等着他们下次见面。宋旻浩想，下次，在下次之前又会有多少人见过你呢。金秦禹看出他的失落哀愁，揉了揉小狗脑袋，用甜言蜜语递上骨头。  
“快回去吧，我已经等不及要想你了。”  
宋旻浩受用点头，又吻了下他的嘴唇，转身走了几步再度折返。

“怎么了？”金秦禹还在原地目送。  
“要是我从家里搬出来，你愿意和我住在一起吗？”宋旻浩想问这个问题很久了，他每月考评时见社长都没这么紧张。

宋旻浩正式开始租房子是五月末，他搬到仁川去了，靠着公共交通往返练习室。  
父母两边说服了一方，阶段性胜利也是胜利，为了庆祝他买了唱片机，入手第一张是cigarette after sex的黑胶，音量调大伴随《sweet》在床头搞单人慢摇，第二天因为邻居投诉而作罢。  
其他事情还算正常，上完舞蹈课一般是晚上六点，离公司三百米有家店的豆腐汤很好吃。

回程的汽车上，有一对学生情侣在前排打闹，宋旻浩别过头看窗外霓虹，心里默算着，自上次不欢而别后，他已经有三十二天没见到金秦禹了。

金秦禹说再看吧，贫乏的三个字，拒绝的常用语。  
宋旻浩难以掩饰自己的绝望，他徒然站在原地，沉默片刻彻底离开，如同丧家之犬。

那以后他的确没再找过金秦禹了。有一天，他翻查自己ins之前的状态时，看到喜欢里有一个纯黑的小头像，鬼使神差地点进去，却发现那是金秦禹的账号。

应该是小号，没什么内容，电视剧的截图，球赛的比分，因为拍了阳台上的鸟，所以被宋旻浩认了出来。  
四月八日，从他们分开那天开始，黑色的小头像开始分享一些短视频。

金秦禹收养了一只狗，准确的说不是收养，应该是在他楼下的流浪狗。凭空出现，及其粘人，赶也赶不走，像极那个已经销声匿迹了的小混蛋。  
他买了一些罐头喂它，自己吃的不讲究，喂狗倒是挑好的。索性狗也知道感恩，吃饱了尾巴摇得更欢，握手起坐一教就会，金秦禹忍不住拍了视频给J炫耀，J笑话他精神失常，开始在动物身上找创后温情。索性金秦禹懒得吵架，就随手发在小号里，权当一键转存。

金秦禹摸它脏兮兮的毛，挠他软乎乎的下巴，和它散步遛弯，背着J给它在浴缸里洗澡，他叫它小狗啊小狗，也没个正经名字，一声声又故作厌烦又满含宠溺，宋旻浩隔着屏幕看，嫉妒到眼红。

要说玩幼稚把戏他们谁也不是谁的对手，宋旻浩在ins上发出新歌歌词，把自己比作恶犬，前半部分气势汹汹，后半部分楚楚可怜，哦，原来是被主人丢掉的流浪狗，rapper的swag变成柔情，两万多个粉丝留下一百条带了星星眼的评论。

相比于脑海里想象过无数遍的奔回金秦禹楼下冲他摇尾乞怜，这才是宋旻浩能做出的最大妥协。  
他肯定能看到，他虽然没读过几年书也肯定能懂我，宋旻浩一边笃定一边怀疑。他又委屈了，我这不是还在想着你吗，说实话都想到不行了，心里想下面那根也想，他们都在呐喊你快来找我，你听不见吗？我可是把定位都发出来了啊！

房门敲响在第二天傍晚，宋旻浩已经在房间徘徊了整个下午，此时终于心如死灰又复燃。

“你来的太晚了。”金秦禹抬杠的陋习他倒是学得很快。  
“嫌我晚了呀，那我走了哦。”  
金秦禹作势要转身离开，可惜狗狗站在原地拉都拉不动。太不给面子了，主人恼羞成怒，恨不得当场扔下楼让它做回流浪犬。  
宋旻浩还是憋不住了，他一手搬进金秦禹的行李箱，口袋里掏出一块宠物零食迅速诱骗小狗进门。  
“你什么时候买的这玩意？”金秦禹目瞪口呆。  
“昨天。”宋旻浩的手终于摸上了这小畜生的脑袋，别说，真挺可爱。  
“你就那么肯定我会来？”正牌主人挑起眉毛，对同类间的亲密交流颇为不爽。  
“没有，我赌你会来。”  
“赌输了呢？”  
小狗扑到宋旻浩身上，新环境适应能力一流。  
“赌输了我就去找你。”

这还有什么好说的，金秦禹打嘴仗就没赢过，他自认惨败，得到久违的拥抱和亲吻作为审判。

小公寓是榻榻米式的布置，墙角的紫色地灯很合心意，金秦禹拿起一瓶未开封的酩悦到处找杯子，显然已经不把自己当做客人。

“小狗，我现在可是转行了哦，做了这么大的牺牲，你也要好好努力让我早点在电视上看到你。”  
小狗黏糊糊地埋在他胸前不肯起来，连嗯了几声像是撒娇。  
“重死了！”金秦禹推他的头，宋旻浩顺势拉过他的手将他压倒在床。  
床边还蹲着一只弄不清楚情况的，汪汪叫了两声，以为金秦禹受了欺负，想跳过来大逞英雄。宋旻浩又从口袋里抓出一把零食才平息了这场骚乱。

幸亏准备得够多，宋旻浩得意地想，这样他才能和主人好好亲近一整晚。

END


End file.
